Roller coaster ride
by DorianWilde
Summary: "I'm sorry Blaine, darling, but you haven't grown anything since yesterday." "It's not fair," ten year old Blaine complained to his mother. "Life's not fair," his friend Sebastian told him, smirking as he corrected his glasses. Sebastian was a whole six inches taller than Blaine. Six! (Or Seblaine goes to a theme park and Sebastian secretly doesn't like heights Kid!Seblaine)


**AN: I saw this prompt and I was all like, sure, I can totally write that because it's not like I should be finishing chapter 20 of "Stars" or my Huntbastian-multichapter fic. Right. - Dorian**

-'-'-

"I'm sorry Blaine, darling, but you haven't grown anything since yesterday."

"It's not fair," ten year old Blaine complained to his mother.

"Life's not fair," his friend Sebastian told him, smirking as he corrected his glasses. Sebastian was a whole _six inches_ taller than Blaine. Six! When they'd last seen each other at the beginning of summer they'd been the same height. Then Sebastian had returned from France in August, suddenly this tall, tan, totally grown up guy while Blaine still looked like a kid with noodle-hair. It was so not fair!

"Get your things, Blaine," his mother said, interrupting his sulking. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay." He and Sebastian exchanged a look, wide grins breaking out on their faces. They were going to the newly opened theme park about an hour from Lima. It had opened in June, but Blaine hadn't wanted to go without Seb.

They raced each other to the car, Sebastian winning easily.

"I understand you can't keep up with those short legs of yours," he mock-sympathised, bouncing away out of reach when Blaine tried to smack him.

"Seatbelts, gentlemen," Blaine's father reminded them, both boys dutifully putting them on. Sebastian undid Blaine's. Twice. Blaine retaliated by stealing his glasses, refusing to give them back until his mother told him to.

The drive took _forever_. Blaine and Sebastian amused themselves by counting cars, Blaine got points for the red ones and Sebastian for the silver ones. Blaine suspected Sebastian might be cheating, but he really couldn't prove it and it was just a stupid game anyways so who cares if he lost.

_Finally_ at the theme park they bounded towards the entrance, ignoring Blaine's mother's call of "Be careful, boys!" as they quickly crossed the huge parking lot to hold a spot in the long line.

"You want me to hold your hand?" Sebastian teased, pointing towards a sign with a silhouette of a child holding an adult's hand, encouraging parents to keep an eye on their children.

"Just cause you're tall doesn't make you're an adult," Blaine snapped, pushing him. Sebastian laughed, green eyes sparkling. Half an hour - two sincere promises to be back in three hours and to be carful – later, both boys tried to make up their mind on where to go first.

"I'm gonna ride everything," Blaine enthused.

"Me too!"

"Let's start with that one!" Blaine pointed towards a roller coaster.

"I guess," Sebastian said, suddenly much less enthusiastic. They began running towards it, because who has time to _walk_ in a theme park? Blaine looked at the ride, mouth slightly open. This was going to be _so awesome._

Blaine blabbed on and on about this and that, looking ahead to see how far they had left until it was their turn. Sebastian was silent, looking from the roller coaster to the ground, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I kinda feel like going on that one instead," he said suddenly, pointing towards a ride where you sat in a giant teacup spinning around really fast among other teacups.

"We'll do that one ofter this," Blaine promised, practically bouncing with excitement. "We're up next!" Sebastian made a face.

"Hi honey, would you stand over there for me please?" The lady responsible for letting the crowd through to the ride asked Blaine, pointing towards a sign with measurements.

"Sure thing!" Blaine beamed at her. He straightened as much as he could, forcing himself to stand still.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you're not tall enough for this ride." She looked at him sympathetically.

"But I'm ten!" Blaine protested, like it made all the difference.

"That sucks, let's go," Sebastian said hurriedly, grabbing his arm.

"But-" Blaine looked back at the woman, all puppy eyes and disappointment.

"Well," she wavered. "It's only an inch." Blaine gave her a pleading look. "Oh, fine, as long as your friend's with you."

"Awesome!" Blaine dragged Sebastian by the hand towards the train.

"Blaine, I dunno about this. I mean, if you're too short you might fall off or something. Let's go to one of the others instead," Sebastian insisted, struggling against Blaine.

"No I wont, I promise. I'm really strong, you know, I can just cling to it if I feel like I'm gliding." He sat down, putting on his seatbelt. "Seb?" Sebastian stood next to the car, making no move to enter. "Come on. You don't wanna sit next to me?" Blaine asked, suddenly hurt.

"I'm not sure about this," Sebastian mumbled.

"Come ooon! She said I could only go if you go," Blaine pleaded. Why wouldn't Sebastian enter? His friend frowned, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Okay." He sat down next to Blaine, putting his seatbelt on. The ride started, the carts moving slowly at first. Blaine clapped his hands in excitement.

"This is so great." He turned to grin at Sebastian. His eyes were closed, one hand gripping the side of the car so hard his knuckles were white. "Seb?" Sebastian didn't answer, and two seconds later there were no more time for talking because the ride began in ernest.

Blaine screamed with delight, loving the sharp turns and slopes, putting his hands up in the air in the loop. When the ride ended he was bursting with adrenaline. "Let's ride this one more time!" Sebastian's only answer was a whimper. He still hadn't opened his eyes, both hands now clutching the side of the car. "Seb, you okay?" Sebastian's face had a pale, green nuance. Blaine could see his pupils were huge when he finally opened his eyes and his face was covered in sweat.

"I want to get off," he said hoarsely.

"Sure," Blaine said, immediately helping him out of the car. Something was seriously wrong with his friend, Blaine noted worriedly. Taking his hand, he noticed it was clammy. He waved at the nice woman when they passed her, leading Sebastian to an unoccupied bench. As soon as he'd sat himself down, Sebastian pulled his legs up, head between his knees. He sat like that for several minutes, Blaine looking at him, completely at a loss on what to do, wishing his mum was there.

"Are you- do you feel better now?" he asked hesitantly. Sebastian shuddered.

"I don't like heights, but I didn't want you to think I'm all lame," he finally admitted.

"I don't think you're all lame," Blaine assured him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "I mean, sometimes you're lame, like when you take the last piece of candy and don't share." Sebastian blinked hard a few times, still really pale. Blaine wished he knew how to fix him. His mum would know, she always made Blaine feel better when he was sad about stuff, like when his hair was extra fluffy or when _Scooby-Doo_ was canceled in favour of football. Suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly how to fix him!

"Let's go for ice cream," he said. "My treat."


End file.
